Love and Icing
by KittyBatman
Summary: Megamind doesn't understand why birthdays are important, Roxanne is prepared to tell him why. Oneshot Megamind/Roxanne fluff.


"What do you mean you don't know when your birthday is?" Roxanne's eyes widened in shock, her expression taken aback. Roxanne asked Megamind when his birthday was, because she wanted to know ahead of time, but when he replied with a simple 'I don't know,' she was completely caught off-guard. After all, everyone knows their birthday like the back of their hand. So why didn't he?

"I don't know how to explain it any further than that!" Megamind shrugged, tugging at the collar of his black cape sheepishly. "I just simply don't know when it is!"

"But..." Roxanne raised a finger to speak, but quickly closed her mouth at his slightly stern expression. Crossing her arms, she quirked a brow at the blue alien. "Everyone has a birthday! How am I going to celebrate your birthday if I don't even know when it is?"

"I don't know!" He threw his arms up in exasperation. Sometimes she made him feel like he was being interrogated with all of her questions. It must have just been a habit, since she was a reporter. "You don't have to celebrate it... I mean... there's always our _anniversary!" _

Roxanne shook her head, a small smile on her face forming on her lips. For an extremely intelligent alien, he sure could be naive. She stifled a small giggle, cleared her throat, and then continued speaking.

"So... you said you were eight days old when you arrived on Earth," Roxanne tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Do you remember what the date was when you came here?"

"Hm," Megamind thought into the matter, trying as hard as he could to dive into his shady past. "I think it was the day of the red planet, point twenty four."

Roxanne blinked several times before massaging her eyes wearily, getting information was hard, but she was a reporter, and she was not going to give up on this mystery.

"I have no idea _what _or _when _that is, so maybe... could you translate that into _Earth_ days?"

"I don't know how I can do that," Megamind mused. "Roxanne... why do you want to know my birthday? What's the importance of a birthday?"

"What's the importance? What's the _importance?" _Roxanne's tone began to rise, not angrily, but surprised. "Megamind, it's the day you were _born. _If it wasn't for that day... you wouldn't exist! And if you didn't exist, then..." Her eyes widened when he leaned in, a cocky expression on his face. "Uh..." She began to blush, as he was inches away from her face.

She felt really small right now, and she still couldn't determine if she liked that or not. That charming super-villain side would probably never leave him.

"Yes, Roxy?" Megamind leaned on his hands, as he eyed her. "Continue."

"Then..." She looked away from him, cheeks deeply reddening. "I wouldn't... I wouldn't... _stop looking at me like that!"_

Megamind giggled in a childish manner, as he backed up from her, jumping up and down at the fact that he made her so embarrassed.

"I made you blush!" Megamind beamed, acting like a pleased child. "Haha... No, but seriously," he snapped out of the bouncy facade, when she narrowed her eyes at him. He coughed into his hand, hiding his smile, before looking at her with a very serious expression. "You were saying?"

"Birthdays are very important here on Earth! Very important," Roxanne pointed at him like a teacher giving a lecture. "That's why we _need _to find out yours."

"But I still don't understand the significance!" Megamind whined, his lips puckering into a small pout. "I mean, I _get _why it's important, but what do you people even do on birthdays?"

Roxanne ran her fingers through her hair, she never would have guessed from all the times that he captured her that he really was just a confused alien on a different planet. Then again, she wasn't expecting that she'd end up being his girlfriend either.

"Ok... um... birthdays," Roxanne pondered how to explain it. "On Earth, when it's someone's birthday... we celebrate. We do so by giving them presents, and cake, and - "

"There's cake?" Megamind perked up, eyes glimmering. "Really? Where? Oh, now I want some!"

Roxanne smirked at this before picking up where she left off. "Yes, there is _cake. _Very _delicious _cake. Thing is... you can't have _any _if we don't know when your birthday is!" She innocently bat her eyes in an attempt to charm him. Hoping the cake bribe would help jog his memory.

"I can't have delicious cake if I don't know my birthday?" Megamind's expression widened into a look of horror. "That's a rule?"

"It is," Roxanne nodded. "I mean, you _can_ have cake any day you want, but _birthday _cake is the best cake in the world."

"That's terrible!" Megamind became extremely dramatic as he scampered to his computers. Tapping furiously at several buttons, as he brought up a picture of Minion on the monitor. "Minion!" He screamed at the video on the screen. "Minion! Minion!"

"What is it, sir?" Minion sounded just as horrified, mainly because his best friend was freaking out.

"When's my birthday?" Megamind waved his hands in the air frantically, eyes continuing to grow larger and larger. "Please tell me! You must know, right?"

"Yeah. It was the day of the red planet, point sixteen!" Minion nodded proudly. "Only eight days before we were shipped off to Earth!"

"But... what does that translate to in _Earth_ days?" Megamind's voice grew desperate.

"Oh geez," Minion scratched his fish bowl head. "The mathematics required to figure that out..."

"I don't care! Just do it!" Megamind demanded impatiently. "Minion, the fate of having delicious cake is in your hands!"

"You want cake?" Minion blinked. "I could just go out and get some from the store, you know - "

"No, no, Minion!" Megamind snapped at his companion, a tone of knowingness in his voice. "There's a type of cake called _birthday _cake, and if we don't find out when my birthday is, then we will _never _be able to have any!"

"Oh my god!" Minion screeched in terror, clasping his hands together. "That's terrible! No birthday cake? I wonder what it tastes like... okay... your birthday in Earth days should be... well, I have to divide points by sectors. With the addition of finding the value of x - "

Since Megamind was a super-genius, he just nodded along with everything Minion was saying. Understanding everything perfectly. Roxanne however, felt herself grow extremely bored. She had no idea what they were talking about, and since they were so deep in conversation, all she could do was awkwardly look around and tap her foot impatiently. She had already examined the evil lair several times, so that started to get boring.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Megamind backed up from the computer and turned towards Roxanne in triumph.

"Er-eh-ka!" Megamind pointed at the ceiling like a mad scientist. "We've done it!"

"It's 'eureka,' sir," Minion corrected him.

"Oh... eureka!" Megamind fixed his mistake. "We've done it!"

"Great," Roxanne said it in genuine relief. That took a lot of talking, but they finally figured out Megamind's birthday. "So what it is it?"

"It is twelve seventeen!" Megamind put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest proudly. "Well? We've figured out my birthday, so now we can have birthday cake! Where is it? How do we get some?"

"I want some too!" Minion chimed in.

"Twelve seventeen?" Roxanne was confused at first, but then realized what that meant. "_Oh! _December 17th!"

"Day-cember?" Megamind blinked, grasping this new word in wonder.

"No, no," Roxanne smiled. "_December."_

"De-cember," Megamind drew out the pronunciation in order to get the word in his head. "December 17th."

"You got it!" Roxanne nodded in approval.

"That's fantastic!" Megamind beamed, clasping his hands together with glee. "That's six months and twenty days before our anniversary!"

"Yeah," she giggled at how excited he was. It must have been wonderful for him to find out his birthday after living so long without it. It was like finding a piece of himself that he never knew about.

"I just calculated mine!" Minion waved at the two, trying to get their attention. "Mine is October 21st!"

"Fantastic, Minion! The month of that weird holiday... Halloweenie!"

"It's just Halloween," Roxanne tapped him on the shoulder. "At least you know how to say it though."

"Of course!" Megamind folded his arms across his chest. "How could I forget? I tried attacking Metro Man, but so many people were dressed up like him! I couldn't find him anywhere..."

Megamind turned to face his girlfriend, leaning in close to her again in that way that made her heart race... something about his face was so _hypnotizing. _

"Roxy," his voice lowered, causing Roxanne to nervously blush. "When is _your _birthday? I'm embarrassed I never asked you."

"Oh! Well... _my _birthday is this weekend actually," Roxanne tried to resist the urge to tackle him and kiss him.

"What!" He exclaimed loudly, backing up from her and looking at her in pure shock. He looked at Minion, who didn't look very surprised, but when he saw Megamind's expression, became just as shocked. "Your birthday is this weekend, and you weren't going to tell me?" He sounded hurt.

"I don't really celebrate my birthday," Roxanne scratched the back of her neck, her skin hot and prickly.

"B-b-but," he pointed at her accusingly. "Roxanne! What about that speech you told me? About the importance of celebrating birthdays..." he covered his mouth and gasped. "Do you not like _cake?" _

"How _could_ you?" Minion acted like he was just stabbed in the back.

"No, no, guys, c'mon!" Roxanne felt herself frown at their hurt, offended expressions. "I love cake!" They perked up in relief, "but I don't like celebrating _my _birthday."

"Do you regret being born, Roxanne?" Megamind walked towards, a strong look of accusation etched on his face. "Do you regret everything in your life? Do you regret _me?"_

"No! Honestly, Megamind," Roxanne automatically backed up from him, even though he continued following her. "I don't regret anything! I've just never seen my own birthday as something to celebrate."

"Well, from here on out, we _are _going to celebrate it!" Megamind adamantly declared, ignoring her stuttering protests. "Because, quite clearly... your bithday is more important to _me _than it is to _you!"_

Roxanne tried retorting to his behaviour, but when he turned back to face Minion, she shut herself up.

"Minion! We shall find this birthday cake, and give Roxanne a birthday she will never forget!" Megamind nodded to his friend who saluted him in understanding.

"Yes sir!" Minion responded obediently.

"Megamind," Roxanne sighed, while rolling her eyes. "I never celebrated my birthday, because I had no one to celebrate it with!"

Megamind's body tensed up, as he slowly and rigidly turned to face her.

"...Really?" He looked at her with sympathy, walking towards her again. "Roxy, I'm sorry! I didn't know that!"

"It's okay," she brushed him off dismissively, her smile widening. "I still think you're absolutely adorable for caring so much."

"Well," now it was his turn to blush. "I... uh... I..."

Roxanne giggled before silencing him with a kiss on the lips, causing him to practically melt at her touch.

"By the way, Roxanne," Megamind began to speak when she parted from him. "How do you get this birthday cake?"

"Yeah, you've kind of left me hanging here," Minion spoke up again. The two turned, blushing at the realization that Minion was still on the screen.

"You have to make it," Roxanne smiled. "A birthday cake's delicious taste is only limited by your imagination."

"We make it, you say?" Megamind slowly stroked his chin, pondering the idea.

"Yep. And just so you know," Roxanne looked at Minion, who she knew was the chef out of the two, "I like chocolate."

"Hey, me too!" Megamind beamed eagerly. "This is so _perfect! _Well, Minion... let's get started on that cake!"

Roxanne's smile widened, laughing, as she watched her boyfriend scamper away in a hurry, with Minion disappearing from the screen as well.

_This is going to be the best birthday ever, _Roxanne blushed at the thought.

And it definitely was.

* * *

**AN: This was such a great movie! I loved it so much. Megamind and Roxanne are absolutely adorable together, and I couldn't resist writing a story about them! :)**

**EDIT: Miss Megz pointed out a very important detail that I missed even though I saw the movie twice! Megamind landed on Earth at Christmas time (25th) so if he was 8 days old, he would be born on December 17th, or around that time. Thanks for fixing that! :)**

**EDIT2: Just letting you guys know, while I'm honoured that this story is so well-recieved, it's meant to be a oneshot story. :) I've attempted another chapter since people wanted another, but I wasn't able to do one that I liked... so thank you very much for the alerts and requests for updates, but this story is only just this chapter. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
